


A Selfish Request

by VermilionStar



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: F/M, Triangulum Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermilionStar/pseuds/VermilionStar
Summary: After Yamato's rescue from the Akasha Stratum, he and his former right-hand woman share a moment alone together.





	A Selfish Request

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted in four years... I wrote this a while back and by some miracle don't hate it.  
> Anyway, here's some yamamako. I adore these two and would die for this ship.  
> Additional note: Fic involves a little headcanon regarding Yamato's time spent in the Stratum and the second regression/third timeline.  
> Edit: Fixed some glaring errors, apologies for any confusion.

Makoto found him standing on the balcony all alone with both gloved hands on the edge of the fence. It seemed that he was staring into the space of everyday life in Osaka, lost in his own thoughts as the autumn wind blew his silvery hair back and forth.

She lifted a hand to her chest as she felt a warm glow well up inside of her. The same kind of feeling she felt as she and the others found him safe and sound inside the Akasha Stratum. Bringing herself to his side, she took in the city sights with him.

A moment of silence passed before Yamato drew in a long exasperated sigh.

Makoto couldn’t help but notice how thoroughly exhausted he seemed. It was only natural considering what he had been through the day prior, but it worried her nonetheless. On top of that, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but his character seemed quite different from what she remembered. Of course, it had been another regression and full lifetime since their last parting. While the memory of that battle stung like the smoke did in her eyes before they finally shut, she never wanted to forget it.

Softly and abruptly, he laughed in an unnatural manner and covered his eyes with one hand. The other still gripping the balcony was shaking.

“Chief Yamato!?”

His hand dropped from his face only enough for his lavender eyes to peer through his fingertips, thoroughly tired and jaded.

“Sako… Do you know how long I spent in there?” he asked. His usual deep commanding tone was replaced with a tremble as a sarcastic smile spread over his lips.

Makoto was taken aback by his sudden change of tone and uncharacteristic vulnerability but remained calm. “How long?”

Yamato lowered his hand and took a long exhausted look at his palm. “If you would be so kind as to remove my glove..?”

Makoto didn’t quite understand what he meant but she accepted his bizarre request. Gently she took his hand and pulled off the glove.

“Notice anything unusual?” he asked, obviously knowing the answer.

Again Makoto didn’t understand but she obliged and examined it closer. His skin was as white as the glove itself, and his fingernails were in pristine condition as if just cut. His fingertips were cold to the touch, but his hands were always cold.

Yamato spoke up, “Nothing. The answer is nothing.” His grip on Makoto’s hand suddenly tightened and he staggered forward.

“My fingernails, my hair, my skin, my body… It’s all exactly the same. I haven’t aged nor withered. And yet-“

He let go, “I spent near an eternity in there.”

Makoto blinked with surprise. “Time exists in the stratum? How?” she hadn’t considered.

“Not exactly. It doesn’t really exist per se, but as I am only a human I have a perception of it.”

“So when you regressed the world a second time-“

“Alcor regressed it to far prior to just the Triangulum’s invasion. He turned back time to before the children of potential all together. Surely you’ve noticed some discrepancies from your first few lifetimes and now, haven’t you?”

Makoto instinctively held her shoulder, despite the fact that her disability and scars no longer existed in the current timeline. “Yes, I have.”

“27 years, Sako. From the moment of your birth I’ve been alone in that blank slate abyss without even the ability to count the non-existent days as they passed by.”

Without thinking she caught his arms as he stumbled closer once again. He sank to his knees and she followed, supporting his weight to allow him to sit.

“As far as I know the only things allowing me to stay sane were my duty keeping the data intact as well as the hopeful thought that one day I would see all of you again.” He let out another broken laugh, “And then there were Canopus’ infuriating pawns to deal with.”

She couldn’t think of a thing to say, so she remained silent. She was still holding onto him, watching the young man as he spoke. Though his personality surely seemed to have changed, he was still the person she knew and chose to follow back then, and just as beautiful. Makoto caught herself thinking such thoughts about the chief, realising just now how close they were to each other and did her best not to let her flustered expression show. She remained quiet, nodding and listening intently.

Yamato continued, “I have always considered my existence to be a curse, but the monotony and repetition of it all was like a personal hell. Then I return and find out that not only has my life been taken over by an imposter but you’ve all forgotten me up until that point. It is… a lot to take in.”

Makoto frowned in response. While she could understand his train of thought, she spoke up regardless. “Please don’t talk about Chief Miyako like that. Your absence and the resulting changes to the timeline and JP’s aren’t her fault.”

Yamato was slightly taken aback by her sudden assertiveness, but simultaneously expected as much from the woman he knew. A kind personality yet she possessed a strong will. “Yes… yes, you’re right. I apologise. Miyako Hotsuin is a suitable chief of high intellect and undeniable skill but…“ He stopped and furrowed his brow, struggling to find and arrange the words.

Makoto’s expression softened, “It wasn’t your fault either. It’s not like you had much of a choice after we were all- “ Makoto swallowed at the memory, “After we were all killed that day without Kuze-kun. You did what had to be done, and I’m very glad you did. Without that decision, none of us would exist. On top of that I believe the trials we’ve all faced up until now have helped us grow stronger in numerous ways.”

Makoto stopped to consider whether or not she should say the words that were on her mind, words that would have been inappropriate to her superior a long time ago. However, things have changed and the young man she once served had clearly changed as well. “But you’re here now,” she said. Makoto smiled and put a hand to his cheek. “You are here, and you are very real.” Her voice lowered to a raspy whisper as her fingertips stroked his cheek “I missed you.”

Yamato’s eyes widened in surprise clearly not expecting to hear such things from her.

“I may have served Miyako Hotsuin in this life but that doesn’t mean I don’t harbour any more love for you. You and your sister both are very precious to me.”

The former Chief let out a small chuckle, as he stood up once again with renewed energy. “You’ve gotten bolder, Makoto.”

It was Makoto’s turn to be surprised, she got up with a start “M-Makoto? Sir I–“

“You’ve started calling me by my given name, it’s only fair is it not? Besides, I’m not your superior anymore. Not formally, at least.”

There was another pause of long awkward silence between the two before Yamato finally spoke up. “If I may be so bold in return… and perhaps selfish…” He turned back towards the woman and then carefully yet abruptly placed his hands on her shoulders.

“May I…” he struggled yet insisted on maintaining eye contact wit her.

Stunned, Makoto found herself lost for words herself.  So instead the woman opted for physical expression of the feelings she longed to describe for quite some time. In one movement she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his.

Mere seconds later they broke apart, their hearts pounding miles a minute and faces an embarrassing shade of scarlet.

“My goodness… What on Earth did I miss after the second regression?”

“A lot.”

This time Yamato went in and returned the kiss, however much more clumsily. Makoto herself was inexperienced but he was even less so than her. Not that it mattered, the pair revelled and shivered in the moment, one that they had both secretly yearned for seemingly eternity.

Yamato’s expression softened, and he closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and making stern eye contact with his former right-hand woman. “If I may make one more selfish request.”

“Yes?”

Yamato outstretched his ungloved palm towards her. “When all of this is over… I would like to remain by your side.”

Makoto’s core radiated that soothing warmth once again. Placing her own hand in his, she kneeled with certainty and conviction.

“I would be honoured.”


End file.
